Coraline's Shop of Horrors!
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: What happens when Seymour Krelborn from Skid Row and Coraline from The Pink Palace switch their lives and their adventures? A Coraline/Little Sohp of Horros fanfic. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Rated T for Twoey's cursing


A/N: I have always wanted to write a story on here, so I am very excited about this. This is a Coraline/Little Shop of Horrors story that I'm working on. It's basically when Coraline's family move onto Skid Row while Seymour and Audrey move into the Pink Palace. Then both Seymour and Coraline's lives seem to switch. Coraline works in a flower shop and discovers something while Seymour has a boring life and by opening a door, he has the wildest adventure.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Coraline or Little Shop of Horrors

Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman

Little Shop of Horrors belong to Frank Oz

_On the twenty-third day of the month of September, _

_In an early year of a decade not too long before our own, _

_The human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. _

_On that very same day_

_Another enemy entered the scene_

_With a spider-like grace of illusions and lies_

_And these terrifying enemies surfaced; as such enemies often do, in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places..._

Prologue: We're moving!?!

~Wisconsin: The Pink Palace ~

Coraline Jones, who had just finished her adventure with the Beldam, was drinking lemonade with her dorky friend Wybie Lovat when both their parents and Wybie's Grandmother told them the terrible news.

"Coraline? We have something to tell you and Wybie." Coraline's mother sat down with the children and sighed. Coraline's father was sipping his cup of coffee.

"You know we and Wybie's grandmother, we have been packing boxes of stuff." He said slowly, "Your mother and I had great fun here at the Pink Palace. But after the Botanical Gardening Agency loved our garden catalogue, they wanted us to move into a nice flower shop on Skid Row, New York City."

"I am here just to say that I'm allowing Wybie to stay with you, Coraline," The brown-haired kid's grandmother wiped her tears, "My baby is growing up so fast." Coraline and Wybie took a double take.

"We're moving!?!"

~Skid Row: Mushnick's Flower Shop~

"We're moving!?!" Seymour Krelborn and Audrey Fulquard said in unison. Mr. Mushnick nodded.

"Yes. Since the business isn't doing well, I'm taking all of us to a wonderful mansion called The Pink Palace! We'll have better money there." The shop owner explained, "Besides, a nice family would take over the shop for us." Seymour and Audrey couldn't believe this. They were going to finally be out of Skid Row once and for all. No more sadistic dentists. No more gangs robbing them. No more police. It's just fresh air, beautiful sky, and green grass for these three to have. Finally, Audrey could be somewhere green, or so she thought.

~The Pink Palace~

"Good bye Grandma." Wybie kissed his grandmother goodbye before getting his suitcase and getting into the Jones' car. Coraline said goodbye to Miss Spink, Miss Forcible, and Mr. Bobinsky. Finally she hugged the Black cat who had helped her so much.

"Thank you, Cat," Coraline started to cry, "For saving me... I love you." The cat seemed to cry too. It didn't want Coraline to go, but it knew that something bad would happen and it had to be there when it happens. Oh, how right it was!

~Skid Row~

Coraline got out of the car with Wybie as they stared at the little flower store before them. The sign that read MUSHNICK was now replaced with JONES. Except for a few color changes and new flowers, the Little Shop looked just like it was when the previous owner used it.

Coraline's father and Wybie went to live in an apartment next door while Coraline and her mom went to live in the flower store. It was hard to adjust to New York City, but Coraline thought of it as an adventure. The Flower Shop wasn't that successful, so Coraline's mother suggested going into town to buy items for advertisement. Coraline agreed.

The blue haired girl loved plants, especially Venus Fly Traps. She loved how they snap at bugs like a tasty snack. Conveniently, there was a Chinese man selling exotic plants. Coraline looked at them, and then shook her head. The plants were too ordinary. Just then, a total eclipse from the sun appeared out from nowhere. When Coraline looked back at the flower stand, it had a strange yet interesting fly trap.

"Awesome. Where did this plant come from?" Coraline asked the Chinese man. He shrugged.

"How much is it?"

"It costs $1.95 please." Coraline paid the amount and walked to the shop with her new plant.

"Well, you look cool and I wish 'Why-be-born' would be cool so," Coraline lifted up the green avocado plant, "I'll call you Wybie II!"

~The Pink Palace~

"Here we are!" Mr. Mushnick drove into the fainted pink house, "The Pink Palace." Seymour and Audrey's face became somber. This was NOT the dream home they pictured.

So this is the Prologue. It's Coraline vs. A Plant and Seymour vs. The Beldam

Please read and review.


End file.
